


Pancakes and Strawberries

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Fluffy family feels - Harry, Draco, and toddler Scorpius in the morning.





	Pancakes and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is nothing original (like, it's been done a million times) but there's always room for one more fluffy little fic.
> 
> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me. :)

Harry heard the door open and the patter of tiny feet approaching the bed. 

“Daddy?” a tiny voice whispered. “Are you awake yet?”

Harry moaned happily and reached for the toddler to pull him into bed. He rolled them so the baby was in the middle of the bed and Harry was curled around him.

After a minute or two of silence, his son sighed. “You forgot to read me books.”

“I know, bug” Harry said quietly. He squeezed the boy and kissed the top of his head. “I had to catch a very bad man last night. But that means I get to stay home this morning and have breakfast with you.”

“Daddy made pancakes.”

“Mm, he did? Sounds yummy.”

The toddler scrubbed his hand on the stubble on Harry’s cheek, then poked a tiny finger in the hole in his t-shirt sleeve. “Are you ready to get up now?”

“No, I want to cuddle more.” Harry gave him another squeeze and snuggled deeper into the warm covers around them.

The baby gave a long-suffering sigh. His head popped up when the door opened again.

“Scorpius! I told you not to wake Daddy!” Draco came around the bed and Harry cracked his eye open to see him. Draco frowned a moment with mock sincerity, then climbed into bed with them. 

“He was already awake. See?” He reached over and poked Harry in the eye as he pried an eyelid open.

“Yes I see,” Draco said wryly. He tangled his legs with Harry’s and reached across Scorpius to rest a hand on Harry’s hip. “Pancakes are done, if you’re ready to eat now.”

“Yay!” Scorpius exclaimed, kneeing Harry in the groin as he crawled over him to the edge of the bed. “Come on, Daddy! We picked strawberries for breakfast!” He ran down the hall and they heard him climb into his chair at the table.

Harry groaned softly and curled up against Draco. “I’m not done cuddling yet.”

Draco ran a hand down Harry’s back, and through his hair. “It was bad, last night?” Harry didn’t need to answer. For the past few months, every day was a bad day at work. “Maybe it’s time to retire.”

Harry hugged Draco tighter. “It’s all I know.”

“Oh Harry, you’ll learn something else. You’re going to be thirty soon, there’s plenty of time to find something else.” He paused and said lightly, “You know, Scorpius is going to be four soon…”

“Yeah?”

“So maybe… maybe it’s time for a sibling for him.”

Harry froze, then rolled onto Draco, eyes wide open for the first time that morning. “You think we’re ready for that?”

Draco spread his legs and raised one to rest against Harry’s hip. “It’s just something to think about.” He traced Harry’s cheek and brushed the fringe from his eyes. “A new baby, a new job. Or maybe no job. It’s okay to just _be_ for a while, you know.”

There was a loud clatter from the kitchen. Draco laughed and brushed a kiss against Harry’s lips. “Let’s go before he destroys the whole kitchen and eats all our strawberries.”

Harry pulled them up from the bed and smacked Draco’s bum. “Were you rushing the berries?”

“It was just a _small_ charm on a few of them that were nearly ready.” He smiled over his shoulder at Harry as they walked to the kitchen. “A special occasion for a special breakfast.”

“Is it special today?”

Draco stopped to pull Harry into a hug. He cupped his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss. “Every day with you is special.”


End file.
